


On The Beach

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-January [27]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drugs, Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor goes native.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 27. (Posted to LJ on January 27) Prompt from azn_jack_fiend Jack/Nine-mangos. Thanks to hllangel for fast-acting, interactive beta.  
> Comments and concrit welcome.

“What’s in this drink?” Jack asked, watching the air go wobbly around him.

“I told you,” the Doctor said, grinning broadly, almost manically, “mango juice.”

“You didn’t mention that this variety is hallucinogenic.

“I didn’t think they were.”

Maybe it was just the sight of the Doctor out of his normal attire and clad in little more than a loin cloth, hoisting his own fruity concoction. Jack hadn’t made any secret of his interest in the Doctor, but this was the first time he’d gotten a look at so much of what he couldn’t have.

No wonder he felt dizzy.


End file.
